


No skinship challenge....gone wrong?

by scorchedrice



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, I'll tag as I go along, M/M, Semi-smut, nielsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorchedrice/pseuds/scorchedrice
Summary: “Oh it’s so hot, I’m sweating" Daniel complained side eyeing Jisung while taking off his shirt slowly, purposely flexing his muscles in the process.Jisung not even looking up from his book replied "Daniel its fucking -4°outside, put that shirt back on" Daniel pouted, putting his shirt back on and dejectedly walked back to his room, disappointed that his plan had not worked. Unbeknownst to Daniel, Jisung was laughing on the inside, knowing he won this round.





	No skinship challenge....gone wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> my lousy attempt at foreplay/dirty talking
> 
> (unbeta-ed)

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

Jisung and Daniel have been together for a long time. They have been together even before they joined Produce 101 and luckily they managed to debut together. Their relationship was no secret either. They didn’t deny nor confirmed it but everyone knew that they had a special relationship.  

 

 

 

One of the things that both Jisung and Daniel liked to do was to test each other’s limits, especially when it comes to sex. They love making bets. They would make bets out of anything, may it be who can be abstinent from eating meat the longest – of which Jisung can proudly say he won, to who can moan the quietest during sex of which Daniel had won, evening their score.

 

 

 

But this bet may be the hardest and most difficult one they have ever done. Jisung had thought that it would be fun if they did a no skin ship challenge, meaning that they are not allowed to do any type of skin ship. This includes kissing, hugging and yes, it includes sex too. Daniel was opposed to the idea at first not liking the idea of not being able to touch the older but somehow Jisung was able to convince him.

 

 

 

Thus the teasing game began. Jisung would tease Daniel any chance he got, starting from something small such as giving Daniel seductive looks to eating a lollipop in a suggestive matter. And Daniel would return the favour, starting by rolling the sleeves of his dress shirt up to his elbows, knowing that it was one of Jisung’s kinks to walking around Jisung’s dorm in just his bathrobe. 

 

 

 

And today was no different.

 

 

 

“Oh it’s so hot, I’m sweating" Daniel complained side eyeing Jisung while taking off his shirt slowly, purposely flexing his muscles in the process.   


 

  
Jisung not even looking up from his book replied "Daniel its fucking -4°outside, put that shirt back on" Daniel pouted, putting his shirt back on and dejectedly walked back to his room, disappointed that his plan had not worked. Unbeknownst to Daniel, Jisung was laughing on the inside, knowing he won this round.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**  


 

 

 

  
Jisung watched as Daniel played his video game. A thought comes to mind. He casually walks over in front of the TV and accidentally drop the bottle of lotion on the floor. He innocently blinks, looking back and forth between the bottle on the floor and Daniel.   


 

  
"How clumsy of me, let me just pick that up" Jisung sensually bends down to pick it up. His butt facing Daniel's direction.   
  


  
"Hyung!" Daniel gasps. Jisung smirked, he knew it, there was no way Daniel could resist.  


  
  
"Hyung can you please move you’re blocking the TV. I'm trying to win a game here"   
  


  
Or not.   


  
  
Did Daniel just ignore him and his butt? Jisung was stumped, Daniel had always had a kink for Jisung's butt. No matter where they are or who they’re with Daniel's hand would automatically go to his butt if not his ribs.  
  


  
"Did you really just ignore me Kang Daniel?" Jisung asked in disbelief.   


  
  
"Hyung as much as I love that butt of yours, I’m not going to give in. I’m going to win this bet" Daniel replied determined to win. This little bet of theirs have been going on for the last two weeks and the members who were watching this whole thing were getting more annoyed than ever. At first they found it hilarious considering that the two of them usually can't take their hands off of each other, always stuck to each other like glue.   
  


  
"Can you two just fucking touch each other already? It's been a fucking 2 weeks and we're going to go crazy with all these shit you've been doing. Here's a box of condoms go crazy" Sungwoon screamed, leaving his room and heading towards the kitchen throwing the box of condom towards Daniel, to which the younger easily caught.   
  


  
"Yah! Ha Sungwoon!" Jisung yelled out in shock.   


  
  
"Yoon Jisung, Kang Daniel, I better hear some banging and thumping tonight or I'll go in there myself and make you do it! Do you hear me?" Sungwoon shouted before closing his door room shut, leaving two dumbfounded people in his wake.   
  


  
"So what now?" Daniel asked after a long silence, fidgeting with the box of condoms in his hand as if it’s the most interesting thing in the world.  
  


  
"What?" Jisung asked back, having not heard Daniel's question.   
  


  
"I said what do we do now? I mean we have two options. We either continue with the bet or finish this whole box tonight" Daniel said with a cheeky smile, holding up the box and moving his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner.   
  


  
Jisung stopped for a minute. Okay so he has two options. He either go ahead with the bet and make Daniel his 'slave' after winning of course or have amazing and mind blowing sex with the most wanted (in a good way) man in Korea.   
  


  
This had been the longest time that they haven't had sex beating their previous record of 3 days and that was because Jisung was sick and he had threatened Daniel with no sex for a month of he tried to do anything while he was sick. He'd be lying if he said it's not killing him inside.  He's been so sensitive lately that everything Daniel does looks so sexy to him. Even right now, Daniel looks so attractive counting the number of condoms in the box, giggling to himself.   


  
  
Jisung closed his eyes and sighed. Should he still continue with the bet or should he just give in and have the amazing sex he's been craving for, for the last 2 weeks. What should I do?  
  


  
"Hyung?" Jisung's thoughts were interrupted by Daniel’s sudden question. Worry and something else was written all over Daniel's face as he watched the troubled look on the older's face. 

 

 

 

Oh, Jisung knows that look, Daniel was taunting him. That glint in his eyes asking him if he was going to give in and give up the bet.

 

 

 

“What about it hyung? Do you want to continue the bet or shall we proceed to the bedroom and start using these?” Daniel held up the condom between his fingers a teasing smile on his face, a finger pointing towards the bedroom. “We still have plenty of time finish all of these”

 

 

 

Jisung narrowed his eyes. He wanted to wipe that smile off Daniel’s face so bad, it was irritating him. Then an idea entered his mind. If Daniel thought that he was going to win then he has no idea what Jisung has in store for him.

 

 

 

Jisung seductively smiled, his eyes glinting with mischief. Jisung strolled to where Daniel was sitting, a light sway on his hips as he walked. Daniel gulped when Jisung got closer, the sweet smell of his perfume attacking his senses making him feel lightheaded, as if it was a drug.

 

 

 

Jisung bent his body forward, placing his hands on both side of the younger making sure that he wasn’t touching him. Daniel’s eyes trailed lower to the older’s chest, the top two buttons of Jisung’s shirt were undone giving Daniel a front seat view of Jisung’s milky skin. Daniel unconsciously licked his lips, his eyes trained on the white flesh in front of him. Jisung upon seeing this bit his lip resisting the urge to laugh.

 

 

 

Poor boy doesn’t know what’s coming next.

 

 

 

“Niel ah” Jisung whispered alluringly, his breath sending shivers down Daniel’s spine. Daniel was fucked, he’s fucked big time. Why? Because Yoon Jisung was bringing out the big guns, his bedroom voice. And Jisung knew that Daniel cannot and is unable to resist the older when he uses his _sexy_ voice.

 

 

 

“Have I told you before how much I love it when you would whisper in my ear about all the naughty things you plan on doing to me?”

 

 

 

“N-no” Daniel stuttered, his hand gripping his pants so tight it looked like he was going to rip it out. He preferred his hands to be gripping Jisung’s waist but since he couldn’t his pants had to bear the damage.

 

 

 

“Well I love it, it turns me on so much. Do you know that it makes me so fucking horny whenever you would bite and suck my earlobe then soothe it with your tongue after. Then you would kiss my jawline down to my neck, biting and sucking leaving your marks in my body” Jisung groaned, his breaths coming in short gasps.

 

 

 

Daniel let out a strangled cry, his head thrown back, his chest heaving as he imagined running his tongue down Jisung’s neck, sucking at the spot just above his collarbone leaving a hickey for everyone to see. Jisung smirked as he watched Daniel squirm in his seat, obviously imagining about ravishing his body, the evidence clear with the tent that’s fighting to burst out from his pants. But Daniel wasn’t the only one that was having a hard time. Jisung felt his resolve slowly slipping away as he remembered how soft and warm Daniel’s lips are on his skin, how wet his tongue is as he licked every part of his body leaving no crevice behind.

 

 

 

“It makes me crazy when you would swirl your tongue around my nipples and then you would take them inside your mouth sucking on them so sweetly” Jisung moaned in between words, feeling his body heating up “then you would make your way down my body, with me calling out your name. You love that don’t you? When I scream your name _over_ and _ove_ r again as I writhed beneath you in ecstasy begging for more.”

 

 

 

“Shit, hyung. You better stop now if you don’t want to get hurt” Daniel gritted his teeth, his eyes narrowed dangerously. At that moment, Daniel looked like a predator ready to capture and eat his prey alive. Jisung gulped seeing the animalistic look on the younger’s face. It scared him but it also made him excited. Jisung was as turned on as Daniel and he knew if he didn’t stop soon he would end up throwing himself at the younger, hence losing the bet and Jisung didn’t want that.

 

 

 

“Is our Niellie turned on? Should Jisungie help with that? Oh wait I can’t touch you. That’s too bad I was just craving something _big_ and _hard_ ” Jisung emphasized licking his lips in the process. He wasn’t lying. It had been 2 long weeks since he had any sex and he’s just barely hanging onto his sanity. A small touch from Daniel would set him off and he was certain that he would jump on him taking everything that Daniel had to offer and leaving nothing behind. But he had a bet to win and there was no giving up now “but oh well looks like I’ll just have to find something else to eat”

 

 

 

Jisung smiled innocently, moving his body away from the younger. He was about to leave victorious when someone barged into their dorm screaming his name.

 

 

 

“Jisung hyung, can you help me with my science project” Jisung nearly forgot that he had promised Daehwi that he was going to help him with his science project. Jisung told him that he’ll be down in a minute, fixing himself. He didn’t want to go down with a semi hard on, that would probably scare their youngest and he didn’t want any of that.

 

 

 

Jisung glanced over at Daniel and the younger had not moved or said anything. Jisung shrugged it off and was about to leave when he felt someone behind him.

 

 

 

“Where do you think you’re going hyung? Do you think you can just leave after making me this hard?” Jisung’s eyes widened when he felt Daniel’s raging erection between his butt cheeks.

 

 

 

“You do know that you just touched me right? Which means I win” Jisung tried to change the topic, but he also knew it was futile. There was no stopping Daniel now.

 

 

 

“That’s the least of my concerns. You’ve been very bad Jisung hyung and I think it’s time for me to give you your punishment” Jisung let out a shriek when Daniel suddenly lifted him and threw him on his shoulder slyly grabbing the box of condoms.

 

 

 

“Put me down! Kang Daniel, I said put me down” Daniel didn’t answer and opted to patting Jisung’s butt instead.

 

 

 

“Sorry Daehwi, Jisung hyung is going to be busy the whole night. I don’t think he’ll be able to help you with your project.” Daniel said passing a confused yet slightly scared looking Daehwi as he walked towards the older’s bedroom. Daniel threw Jisung on his bed, taking off his own shirt before hovering on top of the older.

 

 

 

“Now it’s time for your punishment hyung”

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not write the smut part, i don't have the confidence but hey you never know
> 
> anyways leave whatever comments you have below and ill see yous at the next chapter if i do decide to continue it!


End file.
